


A Very Rickyl Halloween

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, candy coated sex, daryl has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Lori have been divorced for several years, sharing custody of Carl and Judith. Rick has been with Daryl for a few years now, and he still finds it cute how exited Daryl gets for Halloween. This year Carl is to old for Trick-or-Treating and Daryl and Rick decide to let Judith pick the costumes this year....and they are starting to regret it, just a bit. Just a cute little halloween fic for everyone. Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain my freaky little darlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Rickyl Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18  
> Judith is 5
> 
> the costumes are from Sofia the first because I shit you not I saw a gay couple with their little girl as Sofia and her parents while going around with my own daughter and I just imagined Daryl in drag....Ive always wanted to put Daryl in drag.

Rick paced by the front door of their house. "Daryl come on! Judith will be here any minute now."

"Hell no! I ain't comin down!" Daryl yelled down the stairs.

"He'll be down in a minute!" Beth yelled, the glee clear in her voice.

Rick sighed as he looked to Carl who was dressed as Star Lord, leaning against the frame of the door. "Have you talked to your mother?"

"she said that Judith had a little tear in her dress and she was fixing it before they dropped her off here. Oh and she was wondering if you can keep Judith over night, I told her you would because it's not like you and Daryl ever pass up a chance to have her over." Carl smiled at him.

Rick laughed softly. "Yeah...good call-" The doorbell rang and Rick smiled as he paused to fix his dark blue jacket. He was dressed as King Roland from Judith's favorite princess show, Sofia the First and she had insisted that him and Daryl match her Halloween costume. He walked to the door and smiled as a purple blur launched herself at his legs hugging him tightly.

"Daddy!" Judith cried happily as she looked up at him. "Oh! you look so good!" She grinned brightly at him.

Rick smiled down at her. "And you look beautiful Princess." He said as she stepped back and spun around, showing off her dress. She was dressed as Princess Sofia.

"Mama had to fix my dress, but now I'm ready to go."

"She thought it would be a good idea to play on her swingset before coming over." Lori said from behind Judith.

Rick looked at her, "I see." While their marriage didn't end on good terms they were slowly going back to being friends. There was little hope for him and Shane however seeing as the man slept with his wife, but at least him and Lori weren't bitter at each other any more.

She looked at him. "You look good Rick...At least you shaved that raccoon off your face." She teased him lightly.

Rick scowled at her playfully. "My beard was not that bad."

"Whatever you say Grizzly Adams." She laughed.

"Daddy!" Judith scolded, stamping her foot.

"Yes Judy?"

"where's Papa Daryl?" She asked.

"He's right here." Beth laughed as she walked down the stairs, pulling a grumbling Daryl behind her. She was dressed in a companion outfit to Carls, she was dressed as Gamora.

Rick's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of Daryl. He was dressed in a pretty dark pink dress, the dark brown wig curling becomingly around his shoulders. "She got you to shave?" Rick asked, feeling a little disappointed, he liked the feeling of Daryl's beard on his skin.

Beth grinned. "Nope, make up trick I picked up in drama." She turned to Carl and smiled at him. "Ready to go? I think the parties already started." She said holding her hand out for him.

Carl grinned and took her hand. "I'm ready. See you guys later." He kissed his mother on the cheek and Judith as well before following Beth out to his car and driving off. A car horn went off and Lori sighed.

"I better go, Shane wanted to catch some new zombie show on TV." She said rolling her eyes. She handed Rick Judith's over night bag and kissed the five year old on the cheek before leaving.

Judith ran over to Daryl and took his hand. "You look so pretty papa Daryl!" She grinned up at him.

"Don see why I had ta be a fraken woman." He grumbled, but he knew he didn't have the heart to tell Judith no.

Judith gave him an annoyed glare. "Because Daddy's the King and I'm the princess! We needed a Queen!"

Rick bit his lip as he tried to keep his laughter in at what the girl had said, course she had meant it in a totally innocent way but it still ticked him pink. He caught Daryl's glare and simply shrugged as he held his arm out for him. "Shall we go my queen?" He asked.

"Watch it Grimes." Daryl growled but took Rick's arm anyway, his other hand being taken by Judith who smiled brightly up at them.

They took Judith around the neighborhood, everyone enjoying their outfits, and even complimenting Daryl on how far he would go for their little girl. Soon the sun set and they took Judith home, Rick carrying her since she had started getting tired, and Daryl carrying her candy. Back at the house the redneck took Judith and went to get her ready for bed while Rick stripped out of the costume and looked over her candy and split half of it into a bowl for her to keep at his place and the other half in her bag for her to take back to her mothers. He went up the stairs to say good night to her, tucking her into bed an watching as she cuddled the giant stuffed bear Daryl had won for her at the state fair over the summer at the shooting game booth. Once she was asleep he went back into the kitchen to see Daryl picking through the candy and he leaned back against the counter. "Ya know that's Judith's candy right?"

"M checkin it fer poison." He mumbled around a piece of sucker. He had taken off the infernal dress and wiped away the makeup, he now stood dressed in just a pair of boxers, his lips still stained red and it made Rick want to bite them. He growled as he stalked over and he placed his hands on Daryl's hips.

"You looked amazing tonight, but this...right here...this is how I like you to look." He said as he leaned forward and kissed Daryl, his tongue pushing into the other's mouth and tasting the sweet strawberry flavor there.

Daryl pulled back with a groan. "Fuck Rick...we cant...Judith."

"Is sleeping soundly, besides it's been a while since we've done this." He smirked as he picked Daryl up and set him on the counter. He reached into the candy bucket pulling out a tube of some kind of squeezy sweet stuff. He looked it over and smirked. "Perfect." He chuckled as he opened the tube. He laid Daryl out and used the tube to draw lazy patterns across Daryl's skin. He put the tube down and smirked as he looked at his handy work, the front of the rednecks boxers tenting. "Exited?"

Daryl groaned. "Fuckin hell Rick...don't be some fuckin tease."

Rick chuckled. "Oh don't worry." He smirked as he drew his tongue along one of the lines he had made. He'd been with Daryl going on four years now and he had discovered that the man had a bit of a sweet tooth...and a kink for said sweets being used during sex. Rick smirked as he heard Daryl's muffled moan, knowing that the man was covering his mouth. He drew the other's boxers down and he slid his fingers up to circle Daryl's still lose entrance from their morning fun. "Still loose baby?" He purred against Daryl's skin.

Daryl whimpered. "Rick...please...need ya." He panted.

"Shhh sweetheart it's alright. just gotta get ya ready." He cooed as he slid two fingers in, taking Daryl's mouth with his own. He quickly prepped the other, sharing the sweet taste of the candy between them.

Daryl whimpered against his mouth as he bucked into the other man, groaning softly. "Rick...please need you." He whispered.

Rick smiled. "So eager. I love that you get like this with a bit of candy and some fingering."

Daryl arched into him as he felt Rick slide in a 3rd finger. He loved the taste of candy on Rick's tongue as he licked into the other man's mouth. He whimpered as he felt Rick's fingers leave him. "Rick..."

"Shhh...it's ok." Rick said. "Gotta slick myself up for ya."

Daryl pushed himself up. "Wanna suck you." He said as he slid off the counter. He grabbed the candy and smirked up at Rick as he freed the other man's cock from the confines of his sweatpants, he drew a line down Rick's cock with the candy and licked it up, moaning loudly at the taste of Rick and sweets. He braced his hands on the other man's thighs as he bobbed his head, taking Rick's length into his throat, gagging slightly which only made the darker male moan. He felt Rick's fingers in his hair, making Daryl take more of Rick's cock down his throat. He pulled off coughing and licking the candy and precum from his lips. "Wet enough?" He said with a smirk.

Rick growled as he pulled Daryl up and bent him over the counter, rubbing the head of his cock along the other man's ass. "Fuck, love the way you suck me Daryl...love this more though." He said as he slowly pushed his way into the younger man.

Daryl whimpered as he clenched around Rick, the man stretched him in a way that made Daryl's toes curl every time. He pressed back against the cop and let his head fall back against Rick's shoulder. "Fuck...Rick....ya feel so good." He moaned.

Rick bottomed out and let his head rest against Daryl's shoulder, kissing along his skin as he let the other adjust and calmed himself down. He nuzzled into Daryl's neck until he felt the other pushing back against him. "Alright dalrin, was gonna go slow-"

"F-fuck that...need ya now." He growled as he bucked back against Rick.

Rick groaned and gripped Daryl's hips tightly as he pulled back and slammed back in. He wrapped his arms tightly around Daryl as he slammed into the younger. "Never gonna get tried of this sweetheart, you were made to take my cock." Rick growled into Daryl's ear.

Daryl gasped as his orgasm snuck up on him and he came across the counter. He panted as he used his inner muscles to bring Rick crashing over the edge. He groaned as he felt Rick paint his insides and he shivered. "Shit..."

Rick let out a breathless chuckle as he collapsed against the younger man's back. "Ya can say that again darlin." He looked at the half used tube of candy and smirked. "How bout we head up stairs and finish this in the bed?"

"As long as you carry me. M' fuckin legs ain't workin." Daryl laughed.

Rick grinned as he scooped Daryl up bridal style. "As you wish my Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and to the point, hope ya'll enjoyed. Blessed Samhain my freaky little darlings!


End file.
